Season
Seasons are a feature of Diablo III, the equivalent of Ladders from Diablo II. They were added in Patch 2.1. New seasons are a major event and are typically released in tandem with patches, premiering original content. Seasons are not present in the console version of Diablo III, as they are online exclusive.2014-11-27, BlizzCon 2014 – Diablo III: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-03-16 However, as of August, 2015, Blizzard is re-examining this decision.2015-08-21, HOW BLIZZARD IS BUILDING ON DIABLO'S LEGACY TO SECURE ITS FUTURE. IGN, accessed on 2015-09-03 Overview Seasons are only available to freshly created characters who must be leveled all the way from level 1 after the season begins. Seasonal characters have a separate stash, gold and other currencies, artisans, Paragon experience etc., starting fresh and completely clear when the season begins. These are also separate for Softcore and Hardcore Seasonal characters, making a total of four types per account. Seasonal characters take up one of the regular 12 or 15 character slots and will remain in this slot after the end of a Season, simply having their Season status removed.2014-08-26, Patch 2.1 Roundup - Seasons. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-08-27 Season participation benefits include exclusive rewards and unique Legendary Items, which are only available to Seasonal characters. It also awards special banner and transmogrification options. The goal and key feature of Seasons is the ability to climb Leaderboards by completing achievements, earning Conquests, or running Greater Rifts.2014-06-17, PATCH 2.1.0 PTR PREVIEW. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-21 Each type of Leaderboard is divided by goal, by class and by solo/group mode rather than a "by account" one2014-05-19, More Info From The Anniversary Dev Stream. Diablo Fans.com, accessed on 2014-05-20. There is a fierce competition within the Leaderboard of the same type, but it has no effect on other boards. After the season ends, all of the player's progress (Paragon experience, crafting recipes, items, gold, etc.) will be rolled into the main roster, and the season-exclusive items are added to the normal loot tables. In other words, all seasonal characters become normal, and with the start of the next season, new characters must fresh-start all over again, competing for the clear Leaderboards2014-04-24, Chatty Q&A: Blizzard talks Reaper of Souls and the future of Diablo 3. Shack News, accessed on 2014-04-2014. Each new season adds new rewards. Seasonal Journey Seasonal Journey is an interface that was added in Season 4, as a means of tracking player progress. This feature is divided into chapters, which include major milestones that are achievable by most players, and tiers, which are designed for advanced players. Completing tiers unlocks new portrait frame rewards, and the highest tier includes challenges which will take effort to achieve for even the most powerful characters.2015-06-23, PATCH 2.3.0 PTR PREVIEW. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-06-29 Tiers are unlocked after the completion of all chapters. Chapter goals are designed to be immediately accessible.2015-08-27, What’s New in Patch 2.3.0?. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-27 Each chapter is progressively more difficult, featuring tasks from no-brainers such as leveling artisans, socketing items, and reaching certain character level, to challenges such as beating a Nephalem Rift on Torment IX difficulty in 4 minutes, beating solo Greater Rift rank 60, killing Greed on T10, or extracting 100 legendary powers via Kanai's Cube. There is a total of 9 chapters (S5), each giving progressively better rewards, including non-combat pet, full class set, and an additional stash tab (for Chapter 8). Conquests Conquests are special feats within Season, not related to Seasonal Journey (however, chapters 7, 8 and 9 require 1, 2 and 3 conquests to be completed respectively). These are among the hardest of goals to accomplish. They change with every Season. Examples include: **Kill 16 Bosses in 30 minutes **Gain 50 million Gold streak without venturing into The Vault **Complete Torment X Rift in 2 minutes **Beat a Greater Rift rank 45 without any Set Items **Complete all five Acts in 1 hour **Beat a Greater Rift rank 55 with all 24 6+ piece Class Sets **Complete 8 Set Dungeons with Mastery rating Either of the Conquests will be credited separately for Hardcore mode. Season Rebirth Season Rebirth is a feature that added in Season 5. This takes a non-Seasonal hero, reduces them to level 1, and strips all their gear. Any gear removed from a hero in this way is automatically mailed to the player in the non-Season, giving a player thirty days to reclaim the items at a later time. Paragon level, completed achievements, and other accomplishments all remain behind with non-Seasonal heroes. This feature serves as prevention of necessity to delete Seasonal characters when they transfer to normal character list. Season Lengths List of Seasons Season 1 Season 1 launched on Friday, August 29th, 2014, following Patch 2.1. Limited-time rewards *Conqueror's Shako & Conqueror's Pauldrons transmogrifications (returned in Season 4) *Exclusive banner: Shape, Pattern, Accent, Sigil Items introduced *Aether Walker (Wand) *Bottomless Potion of Rejuvenation (Potion) *Frydehr's Wrath (Crusader Shield) *Krelm's Buff Bulwark Set: **Krelm's Buff Belt (Belt) **Krelm's Buff Bracers (Bracers) *Leonine Bow of Hashir (Bow) *Remorseless (Mighty Weapon) *Sacred Harvester (Ceremonial Knife) *Vengeful Wind (Fist Weapon) *Follower Items: **Vadim's Surge (Enchantress Focus) **Slipka's Letter Opener (Scoundrel Token) **Hillenbrand's Training Sword (Templar Relic) Season 2 Season 2 launched on Friday, February 13, 2015, a month after Patch 2.1.2. The season offered new legendaries, conquests, and banner rewards.2014-11-07, FIRST LOOK: SEASON 2. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-29-11 Limited-time rewards *Conqueror's Legguards & Sabatons transmogrifications (returned in Season 5) *Exclusive banner: Shape, Pattern, Accent, Sigil Items introduced *Belt of the Trove (Belt) *Gungdo Gear (Bracers) *Halo of Arlyse (Ring) *Odyssey's End (Bow) *The Undisputed Champion (Mighty Belt) *Wormwood (Staff) *Gems: **Esoteric Alteration **Gem of Ease **Molten Wildebeest's Gizzard Season 3 Season 3 launched on Friday, April 10, 2015, following Patch 2.2. Limited-time rewards *Conqueror's Cuirass & Gauntlets transmogrifications (returned in Season 6) *Seasonal pennant *Exclusive portrait frame Items introduced *Dead Man's Legacy (Quiver) *Dread Iron (Mighty Belt) * (Ring) *Obsidian Ring of the Zodiac (Ring) *Blessed of Haull (Belt) *Ranslor's Folly (Bracers) *Spirit Guards (Bracers) *The Short Man's Finger (Ring) *Bottomless Potion of Amplification (Potion) *Gems: ** **Mutilation Guard Season 4 Season 4 launched on Friday, August 28, 2015, following Patch 2.3. Limited-time rewards *Exclusive portrait frames *Frost hound pet *Repeat chance at Conqueror's Set transmogrifications from Season 1 This season introduced the Season Journey as an additional feature for measuring progression and obtaining rewards, in addition to the Season Achievements of previous seasons.First Look - Season 4 Items introduced *The Demon's Demise (Hand Crossbow) *Lion's Claw (Fist Weapon) *Sacred Harness (Belt) *Dishonored Legacy (Mighty Weapon) *Fazula's Improbable Chain (Belt) *Henri's Perquisition (Mojo) *Bane of the Stricken (Gem) Season 5 Season 5 launched on Friday, January 15, 2016, following Patch 2.4. Limited-time rewards *Bonus stash tab #1 *Exclusive portrait frames *Wickerman pet *Repeat chance at Conqueror's Set transmogrifications from Season 2 Season 5 was the first season to not have temporarily exclusive legendary items, as the new legendaries in Patch 2.4 were made immediately available to both seasonal and non-seasonal characters. Instead, seasonal players would obtain a guaranteed free set for one class in the form of "Haedrig's Gift," a series of mail packages received upon completion of certain stages of the Season Journey up to the fourth chapter. The set obtained by each class is predetermined, and rotates with each new Season.2015-11-06, PATCH 2.4.0 PTR PREVIEW. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-11-15 This season also notably introduced the first additional stash tab. Season 6 Season 6 launched on Friday, April 29, 2016, following Patch 2.4.1, and will last until July 22, 2016. Limited-time rewards *Bonus stash tab #2 *Seasonal pennant *Exclusive portrait frames *Repeat chance at Conqueror's Set transmogrifications from Season 3 This season and patch premiered with many cosmetic transmogrification items and pets which were not exclusive seasonal rewards, but instead obtained as rare drops in chests, from monsters, and from the new Menagerist goblin. New legendaries were also released concurrently with the patch, and others given new powers: Frostburn, Magefist, Skull Grasp, Flail of the Ascended, Augustine's Panacea, Bakuli Jungle Wraps, Halo of Karini, Crystal Fist, Fleshrake, Swamp Land Waders. Class sets and legendary gems also saw redesigns. Season 7 Season 7 will launch on Friday, August 5, 2016, following Patch 2.4.2. It is currently available on the public test realm. Limited-time rewards *Unknown The following changes have been made to the season journey: *Haedrig's Gift is no longer awarded for specific Seasonal achievements; the bags are now rewarded for the completion of Chapters II, III, and IV. *Achievements requiring timed Nephalem Rift runs have been re-tuned. *Overall difficulty has been shifted around; easier, more tutorial-based achievements are in Chapters I-IV while more challenging tasks can be found in Slayer and beyond. *All Rift-related achievements have been updated to include all difficulties, including Torment XI-XIII.2016-06-13, Patch 2.4.2 Focused Feedback - Season Journey. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-07-03 Development Ladders were announced to be included in the first big content patch (2.1) after the release of Reaper of Souls.Blizzard Entertainment 2014-03-24. Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Release Party. Diablo Somepage, accessed 2014-04-02. References Category:Gameplay Category:Diablo III Category:Seasons